


Snowfall

by holy3cake



Series: Seasonal A&L [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam is a muffin, Bad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Just a really fluffy snow day piece, Lawrence is a romantic, Light Smut, M/M, Obsessed with snowy days recently, Set after Saw, Snow, Snowman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Adam and Lawrence spend a day enjoying the snowfall, which leads to some confrontations and some confessions.Set after Saw, just for some light chainshipping relief.Rated M for very light smut and language, please be advised.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Seasonal A&L [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019107
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! As you probably know, I dont usually write Adam and Lawrence as I'm bad at it, but I gave it a try so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also I have become obsessed with snowy fluff recently so please forgive me for that, snow is just inspiring to me for some reason! Anyway, enjoy!

Snowy days were not always Lawrence’s favourites. Even when he was a child, his dad would always encourage him to go out and play with the other kids and have fun, but even one snowball to the face was enough to discourage him for life. Not to mention that the kids in his neighbourhood took snow warfare way too seriously, so he’d much prefer to be home curled up in front of his parents fancy fire place. But despite everything, when he saw Adam’s reaction to the snow, he found himself throwing his morals away and surrendering his fear of snow to make his friend happy.

The morning had started simple enough. After asking Adam to move in with him a few months ago, Lawrence appreciated the gentle purr of his snoring and his patter of feet in the middle of the night. He knew that Adam didn’t always sleep well, and as long as it wasn’t loud enough to wake him, he’d told Adam he could get up in the middle of the night to watch TV or play video games. Anything that would keep him occupied until he was ready to go back to bed. One morning he’d found Adam asleep, still holding the controller whilst his on-screen character ran around helplessly in a circle as Adam’s thumb rested on the button. It was pleasant living with Adam, and whilst Lawrence had wanted to spend the day relaxing, whilst he brewed his coffee he heard Adam’s commotion in the living room and went to check on him.

“Lawrence, Lawrence!” He cried, pointing at the window.

“Hmm? What happened, did that damn cat break in again? I swear Adam, I’m not paying for that window to get fixed again.” Lawrence groaned, walking over with the support of his cane to see the damage. But he was met with Adam shaking his head and frowning.

“It’s snowing!”

“Huh. So it is. I don’t remember seeing that on the forecast….” Lawrence looked out of the window to see his front garden transformed into a sparkling wonderland, and fresh crisp snow coated the floor and the fence. Even though he still had an irrational fear of snow, he did like to see the floor coated in the substance, soft and untouched.

“Can we go and make snowmen?” Adam asked pleadingly, staring at the older man.

“Wouldn’t you rather stay inside? Where it’s warm?”

“I’ll make a deal with you. Come out, just for a little bit, and then I’ll sit and watch one of your crappy movies with you. You know, that one you’ve been bugging me about for ages.”

“Really?”

“Mm!”

“Alright then…..but you have to keep warm. I know what you’re like.” Lawrence went to the cupboard and pulled out two large coats, along with scarves, gloves and woolly hats. Even though he was struggling, Adam sighed as Lawrence bundled him in so much clothing he could barely move, but he smiled softly at Lawrence’s care. He watched as Lawrence put on his own winter clothes, then linked his arm through his and led him into the front garden.

Lawrence smiled softly as he used Adam’s arm and his cane for support, carefully trudging through the fresh snow and leaving footprints behind him. He gently pulled Adam to a bench and brushed the snow off so he could sit down. As he did, he detached from the shorter man and waved him off.

“Go on. Go make your snowman.” Lawrence smiled softly as Adam scampered off and started collecting masses of snow. It was refreshing to see Adam so happy, unplagued by the nightmares and constant insomnia. As his friend, he knew he shouldn’t diagnose him, but his care would always make him edge towards a medical judgement. Even now, even years after the bathroom, Adam still had trouble entering one. Lawrence had done serious interior designing on their own bathroom to try and make it as opposite as possible, but he understood the trauma only too well. He remembered the first week that Adam had moved in, he’d cried for a few hours after wetting himself, desperate to stay away from the bathroom. Coaxing him back wasn’t easy, but Lawrence could honestly say that he’d seen progress in his dear friend. Watching him run around happily and play with the snow was a true pleasure, and he grinned when Adam’s snowman started taking shape.

“Having fun over there?” Lawrence called out.

“Yeah! Will you come see?” Adam called back, rolling more snowballs. Lawrence stood up with some difficulty, but he carefully waded over in the snow and looked up and down at the snow creation. The snowman was well-built, with some stones for eyes that Adam had found. But Lawrence raised his eyebrow as he inspected the snowman more carefully. It had leaves for hair, that were slightly yellow, and it had something strange around its neck.

“Adam, is that my stethoscope?”

“Snow Lawrence…” Adam smirked at his own joke, and Lawrence stared at him in momentary confusion. Then he started laughing, the two of them giggling until Lawrence wobbled slightly and steadied himself.

“Shouldn’t it have a cane if it’s supposed to be me? Wait.” Lawrence gestured for Adam to follow and he put his cane beside the snowman, completing it’s look. He used Adam’s shoulder as a temporary support and smiled at the work.

“Perfect. It’s as if there were two of me.” He grinned, making Adam smile.

“Thanks for doing this. It’s nice, spending time together like this.” Adam said softly, still holding Lawrence’s shoulder. Lawrence looked down at him and snaked his arm around him, pulling him into a hug. He felt Adam’s hands gently grip the back of his coat and he gently rested his chin on his head. Edging Adam towards the bench, Lawrence sat down, keeping him firmly tucked into his arms. The two of them stayed entwined for a moment, watching the snow fall on the snowman, and reseal the footprints they’d made.

“I have a confession to make.” Lawrence said suddenly, stroking Adam’s back gently.

“Oh?”

“I used to really hate snow. But you make this fun.”

“Why would anyone hate snow?”

“I got hit in the face really hard with a snowball before.”

“Ouch. Where on your face did it get you?” Adam looked up at him poking his face with his gloves.

“Here.” Lawrence moved Adam’s gloved hand to his cheekbone, nuzzling against it slightly. Adam gently stroked his face, blushing slightly when his eyes met Lawrence’s.

“Hey, are you getting cold?!” Lawrence jumped suddenly, mistaking Adam’s face for cold rather than heat. Adam rolled his eyes a little, but chuckled.

“I’m fine. Stop fussing.”

“You know that I can’t help it.”

“I know. Let’s get inside, before you freeze your ass off worrying.” Adam smiled and stood up, helping Lawrence retrieve his cane from the snowman as they went back inside. Lawrence was much more comfortable inside, and when both removed their winter layers, he headed towards the kitchen.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Like, vodka?”

“Adam.”

“Yeah, I’ll have one of your weird hot chocolates.” Adam smirked and jumped on the sofa, sprawling out. As he turned the TV on, he caught the end of a program and left Lawrence to tinker in the kitchen. A few moments later, he returned and placed the mugs on the table, poking Adam’s leg with his cane.

“Do I get to sit down?”

“Depends. What did you put in the drink?”

“Usual. Whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles. But I got you some of those biscuits that you like.”

“You’re taking care of me.” Adam moved over and made room for Lawrence on the sofa. Picking up the mug, he noticed that Lawrence had arranged the sprinkles in a smiley face, and it in turn made his face match the cup.

“Are we going to watch that movie?” Adam asked as he sipped his drink.

“Yeah, I’ll put it on.” Lawrence flicked some channels around and put on a romance movie, one that looked sickeningly sweet. Rolling his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time, Adam gently nudged Lawrence with his foot.

“Why do you watch crap like this?”

“Give it a chance?”

“I’m just wondering.”

“I like the story. Don’t you think it’s interesting?”

“To watch two people fall in love, fight, break up, get back together, then divorce and find each other ten years later?”

“Well, when you put it like that it sounds awful. But there’s so much more to the story…”

“Lawrence, you’re a sap.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Lawrence shrugged and drank his own drink. Adam pushed the footstall towards him and Lawrence smiled gratefully as he rested his prosthetic. The movie was unbearable for Adam to sit through, and although he made the occasional sarcastic comment he managed to sensibly sit through almost two hours of sappy romance.

“Hey, can we do something fun now?”

“You’re so mean.”

“Aww, you don’t mean that.”

“I actually love that movie.”

“Hey, you’re not actually upset are you?”

“No.” Lawrence looked away, crossing his arms like a child. Adam grinned and scooted over, sitting in his lap and tugging his collar gently.

“I guess the movie wasn’t that bad…”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll stop being mad.”

“Larry..” Adam whined, knowing how to annoy Lawrence to the bitter end.

“Addy…” Lawrence whined back, grinning when Adam wrinkled his nose.

“Don’t call me that. Ever.”

“Oh? What happens if I do? _Addy_.” Lawrence growled the pet name again, almost challenging him to retaliate. Adam frowned, his face furrowing even more than it had. He pounced on him, pinning him to the sofa.

“You sound like my grandma. You’re probably as old as her.”

“Like you haven’t said that before. Respect your elders.”

“You respect me, old man.”

“Come on Adam, let me up. I’m not mad anymore, okay?” Lawrence smiled softly, purring slightly when Adam just lowered himself even more, drawing him into another hug.

“Are you tired?” Lawrence asked, running his hand over Adam’s slightly damp hair. Even though he’d forced him to wear a hat, some of the snow had seeped through.

“I’m not tired.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Lawrence?”

“Mhm?”

“Why did you ask me to move in with you? Why do you always fuss over me so much?”

“Because I care about you.”

“As a friend…”

“I mean……it’s a bit deeper than that now.”

“What do you mean?” Adam looked up from Lawrence’s chest, staring at him curiously. There was a bashful look on Lawrence’s face, as he scratched the back of his neck and breathed out.

“You’ll think I’m just….an old fool. But sometimes….it feels like you’re part of me. I can’t imagine what I’d do if something happened to you. That’s why I fuss. And….and I’m so scared that you’ll never forgive me…”

“Forgive you?”

“For….For….”

“Oh. Fuck. Lawrence, you don’t need to-“

“You’re going to say that I don’t need to worry. But deep down, you still can’t look me in the eyes. Can you?”

“That’s not……that’s what you think?!”

“Adam…”

“It’s not because you shot me, you dick! Yes, it still hurts that you did that to me. But I know why you did. It wasn’t exactly a normal situation, and besides, for a really smart guy you’re actually pretty fucking dumb.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can’t look at you because…..I’m worried. Of what I’ll do.”

“What you’ll do? Adam…..you’re scaring me.”

“I guess you’re never going to understand. I don’t want to hurt you, far from it. I want to hold you.”

“Hold me?”

“Because…..Because I fucking love you okay? How could I not, after everything?!” Adam panted slightly, getting off him and hugging his own knees as he sniffled slightly.

Lawrence sat up and looked at him, noticing that Adam seemed to be disappearing into a small huddle. Even thought the confession was a shock, it was an extremely welcome one.

“I love you too, Adam.”

“It’s so easy for you to say that.”

“I mean it though. Adam, I’d be lost without you. I need you.” Lawrence mirrored words he’d once heard in the bathroom, and outstretched his hand to the smaller man. Adam looked up from his knees and launched at him, knocking his hand away as he hugged Lawrence tight. Lawrence smiled and looped his arms around him, hugging him so tightly he was a little worried that the latter might get crushed. As he pulled away, he cradled his face with both hands.

“Tell me what you want to do.”

“I want to kiss you.”

Lawrence smiled softly and leaned forward, giving Adam free reign over what he wanted to do. He was very happy to let his walls collapse and lose himself when he felt Adam’s lips over his own. Looping his arms around him again, he pulled Adam closer as the urgency increased a little.

“I want to take you to bed now.” Adam said boldly, standing up. Lawrence blinked a little rapidly but smiled, holding his hand out. Adam took it and lead him towards the bedroom, allowing Lawrence to walk at the slow pace that he needed, despite being excited for what would happen once they got there.

Both men were strangers to the other when it came to sexual situations, but with the trust and respect that had for each other, they took their time to explore each other and take things slowly. Clothes became a heap on the floor, and Lawrence panted gently, holding Adam’s waist as Adam laid above him. Even though they were both extremely aroused, Adam felt his eyebrow twitching when Lawrence stared at his gunshot wound. It was only a small round scar now, but it still bothered him.

“Lawrence, stop. Look at me.”

“H-Hmm?”

“I forgive you. I promise.”

“Adam…” Lawrence said softly as he was stopped again by another deep kiss, knocking him out of any doubts he was having. Just from Adam’s kisses and touches he was reduced to a mess of nerves and sensitivity, feeling that he might cry out at any second. He soon felt dizzy when he felt Adam move in between his thighs, the two of them moaning out softly when the contact was made. The night was long and passionate, the snowflakes outside gracing the ground as the men found solace in each other’s arms. Sometimes, trauma brought the most unlikely of souls together, as was the case of Lawrence and Adam.


	2. The wrong context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Back again with another chainshipping piece, I wasn’t expecting the overwhelming positive reaction I got last time and I wanted to say thank you and major kudos to anyone who reads my work! I’m so grateful for even one kudos or like, so please do enjoy this piece! Featuring some more authoritative Adam 😊

Emptiness was an emotion that Lawrence didn’t want to get acquainted with. But it wasn’t easy, especially since his newfound relationship had brought complications as well as happiness. For the most part, Lawrence could say that he was immensely happy, Adam made him feel young again, it was hard to stay sad or angry when the latter was around. But that was the problem, Adam wasn’t around as much as before. The two of them had agreed to sleep in the same bed, and Adam’s nightmares were starting to subside when he could use Lawrence as a human radiator in bed. Even though his night time escapades were lessening, his time with Lawrence was also dwindling. Lawrence would wake up at 6am, and find his arms empty. Any traces of Adam were gone, not even a used bowl or mug in the kitchen. It was a particularly hard morning for Lawrence one day, when he woke up even earlier and had nobody to hug or kiss. Wandering into the living room in his silk pyjamas, Lawrence felt his back hit the sofa with some heavy force.

“Adam…..where are you…?” he mumbled to himself, picking up his phone. It wasn’t normal for him to receive messages at 4 in the morning, so when Adam’s name flashed on the screen he felt his stomach squeezing painfully.

_“Hey. Had to go out. Back later. -Adam.”_

Looking at the vague nature of Adam’s text, Lawrence put his phone back on the coffee table and rubbed his forehead. It wasn’t the first time he’d had a tension headache, and the occurrence was starting to get on his nerves. Part of him wanted to send a vague message back, but he reminded himself of his age and sighed deeply, brewing his morning coffee. The impending sense of mystery was too strong for his liking, and he found himself panting hard over the sink. He liked to think he was calm and composed, but sometimes the horror crept in without his consent. His grip on his cane was so hard, that he missed his placing on the floor and tripped on the edge of the rug. Landing with a loud crash, he was knocked out within a second.

_“Lawrence?”_

_“Adam….are you okay?”_

_“No! Get off me! I hate you!”_

_“Please…”_

_“GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU SHOT ME! YOU LEFT ME! I’LL NEVER LOVE YOU, YOU FUCK!”_

“LAWRENCE!” Adam’s voice finally brought Lawrence back to a conscious reality. As he sat up slowly, the pain his head was much worse, and moaned loudly, clutching his hair. Adam was crouched in front of him, his face pale with panic.

“A-Adam?”

“What the fuck happened? Are you okay?!”

“I… I don’t remember…”

“Can you stand? Come on.” With a large heave and pull, Adam managed to half drag Lawrence to the sofa and put a cushion under his head. Lawrence laid back and breathed heavily, trying to block out the agonizing throb in the back of his head.

“What time is it?”

“Just after 4pm.”

“WHAT?! All I can remember is waking up…..really early…”

“Shit, how long have you been out? I’ll get help-“ Adam moved to get his phone, but Lawrence grabbed his arm.

“Please don’t leave again….”

“Huh?”

“I said….don’t leave me again…”

“Lawrence…..you’ve hit your head. You need help.”

“I’m not bleeding. I’m probably just….a little concussed. Please just stay with me.” Lawrence’s words eventually got through to Adam, and they laid together on the sofa, against Adam’s pleas to get another opinion.

“Adam, where did you go today?” Lawrence asked, as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Nowhere special. Just out, y’know.”

“I feel like I’ve barely seen you. You leave early, and you sometimes come home really late. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“You’ve been doing a whole lot of nothing recently.”

“Lawrence.”

“Forget it. It’s not like I’m your partner or anything.”

“Are you sulking?”

“No.”

“Lawrence.” Adam sighed and swallowed deeply, the thoughts in his mind were clearly biting at him.

“I can’t tell you why. But one day, it’ll make sense.”

“That’s ominous.”

“Can you just…..trust me on this? Please? Larry?” Adam’s voice turned sweet, and Lawrence rolled his eyes a little.

“You can’t win me over that easily.”

“Do you need a reason to believe me?”

“Maybe.”

Adam smirked and moved forward, placing a hand on Lawrence’s face and kissing him, softly at first, before parting Lawrence’s lips between his own. Lawrence moaned a little, his hands resting on Adam’s shoulders, wanting to push him away but also wanting to pull him closer. Breaking away a little, he looked at him, knowing that whatever he was doing, he had to be doing it for good reason. Adam definitely wasn’t one to lie.

“You haven’t kissed me for so long…”

“Did you miss me that much?”

“L-Look….I should really get some rest. My head still hurts…” Lawrence turned away, closing his eyes. He felt foolish for showing a weaker side of himself, it was something he tried to contain around anyone, especially Adam. He felt the other man put a blanket over him and soon the embarrassment seeped in, making sleep a happy escape.

***

The slam of the front door startled Lawrence out of his sleep, and the time had completely illuded him. Judging by the darkness, he assumed he’d woken up in the middle of the night, but Adam had obviously vanished again. Except this time he’d carelessly left his phone on the table. Sitting up quickly, Lawrence reached for it but Adam had long gone. With a sigh, he headed to his coat to try and catch up with him, but as he did so the phone vibrated in his hand, and he picked up without a second thought.

_“Adam? Hey, I’m just calling you to say that we won’t need you today. Thank you for all the help, but I think the time for planning is over. Call me back, and we’ll arrange something permanent. Thanks!”_

As the call ended, Lawrence stood frozen for a few seconds. The voice he’d just heard was undeniable. It belonged to his ex-wife. It had been quite some time since he’d spoken to Alison, and the only time he really thought about her was when Diana was involved. But the shock of hearing her voice, on Adam’s phone, was enough to make him fall unconscious again. Only this time, he kept a sensible grip and breathed evenly, fighting off the panic attack.

“Help with what? Where? And why would Adam need something permanent? From Alison?!” Lawrence muttered again, gripping his coat with such force that he almost pulled the entire rack down. He stuffed Adam’s phone in his pocket and went out to search from him. It was going to be a hard task, considering it was the middle of the night and he had no clue where to start looking, but he decided to try a few of Adam’s frequent spots in town.

First, Lawrence tried the internet café that was open 24/7, that he knew Adam sometimes visited. Then, he tried a few of the clubs and bars which were not Adam hotspots, but he had to keep trying. Each attempt was useless, but as he was about to give up, he saw a familiar flash of stripes and long-sleeves heading towards a different café. He felt stupid for following his boyfriend secretly, but he had to know what was going on. He had planned to confront Adam, but he was taken aback when he saw him meeting with Alison, cosy over a latte. Trying to lip-read was useless, so he gave up on his attempts and went home feeling truly defeated. Kicking his shoes off in the hallway, he fell down on the sofa with a familiar heavy thud. The thud indicating his frustration and fatigue at the situation.

***

Lawrence hadn’t checked the time since he’d witnessed the disturbing encounter between his ex-wife and Adam, so when Adam eventually strolled home, he couldn’t hide his irritation and completely ignored him, until Adam sidled up next to him.

“Hey. You’re up late.”

“Well spotted.”

“Let’s go to bed.”

“You go. I just want to be on my own.”

“Lawrence…..you’re mad again…”

“Oh really? I never fucking noticed.” Lawrence crossed his arms and looked away. Although he did curse, Adam rarely heard it and raised his eyebrows.

“Lawrence….I’m sorry I’m back late…”

“That was a weak apology.”

“Please just listen to me…”

“Why should I? All you do is fucking lie to me. You asked me to trust you. And you threw that trust in my face.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I SAW YOU ADAM! I FUCKING SAW YOU WITH ALISON! DO NOT DENY THAT!” Lawrence’s voice raised, but he regretted it as soon as it happened.

“O-Oh….”

“So you’re really not going to deny it?!”

“Lawrence, I wish you hadn’t found out like this…”

“Adam, what the fuck is going on?!” Through his angry shouts, Lawrence panted in frustration, whereas Adam just ran his hands through his messy fringe, sighing deeply.

“How did you even find out? Have you been following me?”

“No! You left your phone here, and I went to find you. After Alison called you.”

“Oh….that explains why she was so confused.”

“Adam! That’s what you care about? Is that why you got close to me, to learn about her?!”

“Lawrence!” Adam stood up, his face equally as angry. Maybe even more so, and his sudden shout took Lawrence by surprise.

“You’re acting dumb again. Please stop accusing me of cheating. I’m not the cheater!”

“At least I’m not a liar!”

“I didn’t fucking lie to you, you stupid dick!” Adam snarled, pouncing on an unsuspecting Lawrence, who flinched from his sofa seat.

“ADAM!” Lawrence caught Adam’s fists, but his momentary anger had him trembling in seconds. Adam shook with rage in Lawrence’s grip, and Lawrence knew he’d fucked up badly. He’d forced Adam into a corner, and when he saw the tears start falling, it felt like his heart was being fatally stabbed. His hands left Adam’s wrists and cupped his face instead, resting his forehead on his.

“Adam, I’m so sorry. I went too far. I’m so fucking sorry.” Lawrence panted softly, terrified of losing him.

“Why….why would you say that…”

“I don’t know. I’m being stupid, and horrible. I can’t say how sorry I am…”

“Lawrence….I know I haven’t been honest with you but…”

“No, none of this is your fault. I’m just an idiot, and I need to get a grip. You’re well within your rights to meet whoever you want.”

“Lawrence.”

“I just have to stop being jealous and-“

“LAWRENCE. Shut the fuck up and let me talk. You remember when……we found each other again after so long? When you asked me to move in with you. Well…..I wasn’t sure if anything would ever come of it again but….when I was recovering in hospital, Alison came to visit me.”

“What?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure why at first. But she told me that she felt bad for me, that she wasn’t sure if she could forgive me for stalking you. But then she told me that your marriage was over, and whether she liked it or not, I was going to be this part of her life that she couldn’t forget. So she just….visited. A few times a week.”

“Okay…”

“I told her that I was in love with you. That you didn’t know, and that you’d asked me to move in with you. She asked me not to tell you, unless I was sure that you felt the same way. Because she didn’t want me to get hurt.”

“Sounds like you guys got close…”

“It wasn’t like that. She had an ulterior motive. She wanted me to volunteer at the local pet shelter when I was better, because she just naturally assumed that I didn’t have a job.”

“Wait, you’ve been volunteering?”

“Mm. The hours are crazy because I used to feed the cats early in the morning, walk the dogs in the afternoon and sometimes play with random bunnies and tortoises. The manager of the shelter offered me some part-time work after he saw me, so then I moved to the cat café in town.”

“The cat café?”

“The kitty kitchen! I don’t think you’ve ever been there, it’s not really your scene. People order food, so I do some service, but then I get to spend most of the day playing with little kittens. And I get paid.”

Lawrence’s jaw dropped as he was suddenly hit with an embarrassing image. Once, when he was doing laundry, he’d found ginger hair all over a pair of Adam’s jeans, and he wanted to sigh at his own assumptions after hearing his partner’s story.

“Also, you already know that Alison is a teacher. So when she found out I was working part-time, she asked me what I was planning to do for a future career. I told her about my lack of education, and she had a word with the headmaster. I start next week, it’s called animal welfare or something. I hate studying, but I think I can do it.”

“Adam…”

“Alison has been supportive through this whole thing. She still feels weird around me, but she said she wants you to be happy. I can’t say I’m that comfortable around her either…..but I owe her a lot. And she is cool.” Adam shrugged, pouring out months’ worth of news to an extremely oblivious Lawrence. The man in question was staring at him, mouth open and eyes completely still. Every single doubt that Lawrence had suddenly blew away, and he’d listened to his partner making steps towards a better life, and his ambition and happiness made him want to cry. As he stared, Adam looked down shyly.

“You really weren’t supposed to find out yet. Not until I’m actually enrolled on this course-.” Adam jumped madly as Lawrence threw his arms around him and hugged him so hard, that he couldn’t breathe.

“Lawrence, come on! I need some air here!”

“I’m never ever letting go. This is your new home now.” Lawrence rested his head on Adam’s shoulder, whilst the younger man giggled slightly and rested back against him.

“Adam, I’ve been so scared. I can’t believe what you’ve achieved…..I’m so proud I might cry..”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything…..I just….couldn’t find the right time.”

“Hey, listen. We’re both new to this, and you’re so amazing, sometimes I get worried that your head will get turned.”

“By what?”

“Well…..younger attractive people.”

“Lawrence, I can promise you right here, right now, that I could never love anyone more than I love you.” Adam said softly, resting on his forehead.

“And you call me a sap. I love you Adam.”

“I love you too, Lawrence.” Sealing the deal with a long kiss, Lawrence felt like his heart might burst. He wasn’t sure if there was a limit to how much he could love Adam, but he knew life would never be the same with his partner so full of life and moving forward at such a good pace. It made him glow with pride. Even on the way to the bedroom again, there was a newfound spring in Adam’s demeanour, and Lawrence was out of breath by their third kiss.

“I have missed this.”

“Missed what?”

“Hearing you moan.”

“Excuse me, but I do not moan.” Lawrence chuckled but gladly gave up control, his hands finding Adam’s, whilst they made out.

“Yeah, not much.” Adam smirked and kissed him all over, making Lawrence betray his own statement. With every movement growing frantic, Lawrence mewled lightly when Adam found the familiar spot between his legs, except this time, he was caught off guard when Adam struck right on his spot on first impact.

“A-Adam!”

“I love you…” Adam mumbled softly against his ear, picking up the pace. Lawrence gripped the sheets a little, moaning deeply straight into the other man’s ear.

“Oh fuuuu-“ Lawrence’s words caught in his throat when Adam stroked the underside of his leg as he pushed, sending his mind into overdrive. It didn’t take long for the climax to hit both of them, and as Adam pulled out gently, Lawrence gripped his hair softly.

“You’re perfect..”

“Lawrence…..i’m going to break you into pieces. I’ll make every cell in your body belong to me. I’ll never leave you. I’ll be connected with you, forever.” Adam gently circled around his entrance again, earning a nod from Lawrence before pushing inside again, the moan almost obscene.

“I’d never want to. My Adam.”

After many hours of passionate love, Lawrence sighed softly and as he held Adam, he convinced him to take one day off at the shelter, just so he could hold him a little longer.


	3. Healing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extension because why not? Enjoy :D

Blossoming into a beautiful, talented young man was something Lawrence had never considered to have done himself. But it was definitely true of Adam, as he watched his partner flourish at college. It had been a few weeks since Adam had told him the truth about Alison, and since he found out, he didn’t mind his ex-wife being in the picture so often. Even though their marriage hadn’t worked out, Alison had been a true friend through the whole exchange. It was difficult to imagine his life without Alison in it somehow, she was the mother of his child after all, and when they were young it seemed like their love would last an eternity. But as Lawrence sat outside the college waiting for Adam to finish one of his evening classes, his eyes connected with a familiar mass of blonde hair, and he nodded towards her. Alison looked at him, then strode in his direction carrying a bundle of unorganised papers. They spilled from her hands, and Lawrence bent down to help her.

“Hi Ali. You okay?” He asked as he helped her up from the ground, meeting a soft smile.

“Hello Larry. Yes, I’m fine. Just a few last minute papers to grade, you know.”

“How’s Diana?”

“Good. You can look after her this weekend, she misses you.” Alison paused awkwardly for a second, glancing at the building behind her.

“Larry…..you ought to know something. You’re seeing Adam now, right?”

“Yeah…”

“I don’t have a problem with it, if he makes you happy. But I’m seeing someone too.”

“You are?”

“It’s not been long. Only a month or so. But I want you to know, nobody will replace you as Diana’s father. I don’t want him to. Diana loves you, and no matter what, that will never change.” Alison said sincerely, making Lawrence’s heart flutter a little. He’d spent too long thinking that Alison hated him, and forgot that they would always be connected by Diana. He patted her shoulder and smiled softly.

“Thank you Ali. I hope this guy makes you happy, too.” He returned the compliment, and the two of them nodded as Alison headed back to her car. Lawrence leaned against a pillar, watching her drive off and feeling so grateful that he’d parted on good terms with her. It had been awkward, and he’d shown an ungainly part of himself when he’d suspected Adam was in cohorts with her, but ultimately she was giving her blessing, and he still had the two most important people in his life. One of which bounded up to him as he finished his last class.

“Hey! Did I just see you talking to Alison?” Adam came down the steps and stood beside him.

“Mm. She told me she’s seeing someone now. And that she’s happy for me.”

“Are you sad? That you’re not together anymore?”

“No. I’m really happy for her. I thought that all I’d ever want would be her, but now I hear she’s with another man, that’s all I could wish for.”

“Lawrence, it’s okay if you’re sad. You were married for a while.”

“Our marriage ended soon after Diana was born, Adam. She’ll always be a part of my life, but we can find love elsewhere and still love Diana. That’s why I’m happy.” Lawrence smiled softly, outstretching his hand for Adam. As they walked home, Lawrence felt a strange sense of clarity after the situation. It was soothing to let go, and with all the tension eased with Alison, he knew he could pay attention fully to Adam and Diana.

***

The following day, Lawrence had the day off work, and Adam didn’t have any classes. He was hunched over his desk, chewing the end of a pen as he read through his notes. Lawrence watched from afar, sipping coffee as he admired his boyfriend’s persistence. It hadn’t been easy in the first few days, watching Adam throw paper off his desk and bang his elbows repeatedly against the wood in frustration. But when he settled down into a rhythm, he was working at a better pace than he himself was used to. Seeing Adam scan through papers in minutes was impressive, he could only imagine what he was like in class. Putting his cup down, he skulked over and draped his arms around Adam’s shoulders.

“Uh, do you mind? I’ve got stuff to do..” Adam tried to shrug his arms away but Lawrence held on.

“Take a break with me? You’ve been working for hours.”

“Yeah well some of us have to actually have to study, we’re not all lucky enough to have intelligence like yours.”

“Adam!” Lawrence sighed and flipped his chair around, knocking some papers off in the process. Adam rolled his eyes and looked at him, arms crossed.

“Adam, you are so smart, don’t say that. Do you know how amazing you are?”

“I was joking but….I guess it’s nice to see you so worked up over one comment.” Adam smirked, earning a playful punch on his arm.

“Here I am paying you a compliment and you’re just teasing me.”

“Then let me make it up to you?” Adam pleaded softly, pulling Lawrence down by his collar. He kissed him deeply, cupping his face gently. Lawrence groaned a little, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. He was about to part Adam’s lips a little more, until he felt a firm hand on his chest.

“Lawrence. Stop. Distracting. Me.” Adam said clearly, smirking a little when Lawrence crossed his arms and glared at him.

“Fine. But you’re taking a break in ten minutes, if I have to pull you out of that chair myself.” Lawrence said sternly, hearing a giggle behind his back as he headed to the kitchen to start on lunch.

Adam had never been shy about speaking his thoughts or opinions, and it had proven to be one of his greatest skills in his college work. Lawrence was always curious about what Adam was working on, and whilst he’d rather be holding Adam whilst they kissed, he sometimes sneaked a look at the work he’d been writing. He’d been appalled that nobody had ever seen his full potential before. On many occasions he’d even suspected that Adam’s intelligence could surpass his own, and when he saw such passion in his partner’s work he couldn’t help but smile widely. At first, he had wondered why Adam didn’t choose photography as his subject of interest, but when he’d breached the subject, Adam had broken down in his arms and admitted that he felt guilty, taking photos of him in the past. It was hardly surprising, and he’d never brought up the topic again. Through all his thoughts, Lawrence made sandwiches and soon heard Adam finally emerging from the other room.

“Hi you. Hungry?” Lawrence asked.

“Very. Let’s go eat.” Adam replied, as the two of them took their lunch into the living room.

After they’d finished their lunch, Adam laid down in Lawrence’s lap, just watching the TV as Lawrence ran his fingers through his hair.

“Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“You mean everything to me.”

“Aww Lawrence…”

“I mean it. You’re so incredible, you dedicate your time to all these tasks and on top of it all you still have time to humour an old guy like me.”

“I’m not humouring you, Lawrence. I love you.”

“I know, I know, I’m not doubting that. But it’s just…..ever since the….event you’ve been making such amazing progress towards your goals. I’m so proud of you Adam. You’re an amazing person.”

“I couldn’t do it without you, you know. I think we’re good for each other, in our own fucking messy, crazy way.”

“You’re right. And I sure as hell couldn’t function without you here to keep me sane. Adam?” Lawrence paused for a second, taking Adam’s hand in his own. Adam raised his eyebrows and stared at Lawrence with confusion across his face. Lawrence was acting a little strange, like he was about to tell him terrible news in his pre-practiced doctor’s voice. Whatever he was about to say, he clearly been trying to word it properly for a while. But Adam wasn’t prepared for the for the warmth that curled down his spine when Lawrence finally got the courage to speak.

“Adam, I don’t want to play around anymore. You are a beautiful, intelligent, angry and utterly fucked up man. But you know I wouldn’t want you any other way. What I’m trying to say…..very inarticulately is…..Adam……will you marry me?” The silence that ensued after his question made Lawrence bite his lip in terror, but Adam just smiled softly at him.

“Yes.”


End file.
